


A Long Dream

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alya freaks out, F/M, Fluff, Marinette and Adrien act different after the reveal and Alya freaks out, does anyone know how to tag?, i think, now with a reveal, post-reveal, that's basically the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Marinette and Adrien act more like Ladybug and Chat Noir after the reveal and Alya freaks out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second Miraculous fic and probably has a bunch of typos. So like if you could ignore those or tell me about them that would be great. Otherwise, enjoy the fic!

Adrien was practically bouncing up the stairs to school in excitement. Not even Plagg’s teasing could drown his good mood. Today he was going to see his lady. At school. And talk to her. Outside of the mask.

“Hey, kid. Do you realize you are an absolute dork. And a sap. And you look like one?”

Adrien nodded and grinned. “But I don’t think M’Lady cares. I mean she’s purfect.”

Plagg sighed. “You’ve got it bad, kid. You’ve got it bad.”

“I know.”

Adrien went entered the classroom and spotted Marinette as he took his spot. “Hey Princess.”

Without even looking up from what she was doing she said, “Hey Adrien.”

“Princess?!” Adrien turned toward the direction the strangled squeak had came from. What he found was Alya with a face the color of her hair. She didn’t seem to be breathing. He frowned. “Alya, are you okay?”

Alya took a deep breath. “Since when did you call Marinette princess?”

Adrien shrugged. “For a while.”

Nino entered the room. “Hey dudes, what’s- Alya, are you okay?”

“Adrien- Adrien- he just- he called- He call Marinette Princess. Adrien just called Marinette princess and Marinette answered with a hey Adrien.”

Adrien was confused when Nino’s face went slack. “I’m not getting the problem.”

Nino quickly shook his head. “Nothing. No problem dude. You just continue your conversation with Marinette.”

Adrien shrugged and looked back at Marinette. “Hey, do you know-“

“-why they’re acting so weird? No idea.”

“Okay, what are you working on?”

“The same one I showed you yesterday when you came over.”

The whole classroom could hear Alya’s strangled gasp. Adrien ignored it. “So... well I was wondering if you would um...”

Marinette looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Um?”

“Well, um, if you want to go get ice cream after school? Like, um, just the two of us?”

She sighed. “Are you asking me out? Again?”

Alya’s strangled, “Again?” was yet again ignored by Adrien. He rubbed at his neck sheepishly. “Well you didn’t show up the first time so....”

“I think Alya needs medical attention right now, so I’m going to go outside and help her. After that, I’ll get back to you.” She gave him a smile and Adrien nearly melted on the spot.

He chuckled nervously. “Um, yeah, so, um, see you?” The last part came out as a high pitched squeak.

Marinette smirked. “Yeah, I think we might saying we’re in the same class.”

Adrien’s cheeks burned. “Um, yeah, right.” He immediately sat down in his seat and looked away from her so she wouldn’t see his face. The minute she left the room he said. “Someone just kill me right now.” And groaned.

Nino looked at him curiously. “Dude, since when did you have a crush on Marinette.”

He sighed. “I don’t know! Forever maybe? The fact just hit me like a truck yesterday and well yeah.”

Nino patted him on the head. “Don’t worry. I’m sure she’ll like you back, dude, trust me. Let’s just wait for her to get back to class.”

Adrien nodded numbly. 

———

Alya was in a mixed state of many emotions. Adrien had call Marinette a princess and she remained calm while Adrien was reduced to shambles! “Girl, when did this happen! I need the detail!”

Marinette shrugged. “Sort of last night when I saw him near the bakery and invited him inside. And then we were just talking and he randomly said I love you. And, as I told you before, I was trying to get over him, and well I succeeded. So I didn’t like him any more so I rejected him, but Adrien has been left undeterred and yeah.”

“Oh My Gosh Girl! Adrien freaking Agreste said I love you and you rejected him! It doesn’t matter if you don’t like him! It’s Adrien!”

Marinette sighed. “But Adrien is a friend and I don’t want to falsely lead him and then end up breaking his heart.”

Alya stared at her wide-eyed. “You, Mari, are too pure and good for this world.”

She smiled. “Let’s go to class, it’s about to start.”

Alya shook her head. There was no way this was happening. This had to be a dream. Maybe she fell asleep wishing that Adrienette would happen and Adrien would have a crush on Marinette but her dream decided that it hates her and Adrienette would never happen. Yeah, that must be it, there is no other way to explain what was going on. She shook her head, pinched herself and walked through the door, this was going to be a long dream.

———

Nino was trying to pay attention to class for once. And the only reason why was because Adrien wasn’t. The minute Marinette walked through the door, all of his attention had been on her. But, thankfully, Marinette sat behind them. Unfortunately, Adrien was wearing a really dopey expression which probably meant he wasn’t paying attention. So Nino had to do it for him.

The worst part about this whole arrangement was that Nino did not understand a single thing Mrs. Mendeliev was saying. Finally, after enough of Mrs. Mendeliev’s droning voice he nudged Adrien.

“Yeah?”

“Dude, what is wrong with you? This is your favorite class!”

“Yeah, but Marinette is my favorite person.”

Nino sighed. His friend got it bad. He could hear chuckling from Adrien’s bag too. Wait? Chuckling from Adrien’s bag? Nah, it must have been from his mind. But there was no way to get him to pay attention unless...

He slipped Marinette a note.

You need to get Adrien to pay attention. He isn’t listening to me and without him, I’m going to fail class.

Marinette rolled her eyes and nudged Adrien with her foot. “Psst. Adrien, pay attention to class, okay?”

Adrien nodded his head with giddiness. “Okay!”

And he actually payed attention to class. Nino’s jaw dropped. No way did that just happen. He slipped Marinette another note.

How?

Marinette quickly wrote back and threw it at him.

Magic

It wasn’t the best answer, but it would do for now. 

——-

After class Alya dragged Nino out of his seat and to the hallway. “Nothing is right! Adrien practically flirted with her and she ROLLED HER EYES! Can you believe it! SHE ROLLED HER EYES!”

Nino sighed. “Yeah, he wasn’t paying attention in physics today and he wouldn’t listen to me when I told him to pay attention. But the minute Marinette told him to, he went overboard!”

Alya paced. “I’ve worked hard on bringing this ship together and just because Mari doesn’t like him anymore doesn’t mean I’m giving up! They are meant to be together and I know it!”

“Well, we need to get to the cafeteria. They’re probably waiting for us and Adrien is probably making a fool of himself.”

But when they got to the cafeteria, they definitely were not waiting for them because Chloe had just started a fight.

“Adrikins! Why would you sit with her when you can sit with me!”

“Uh, because she’s my friend.”

“Marinette! I can’t believe you would force my Adrikins to sit with you!”

“I didn’t force him to do anything!”

“Come on Adrien! Let’s go sit anyway from the filth!”

“Chloe, you’re heading towards the trash cans, not away from them.”

“Humph! Fine! Marinette move! I want to sit by my Adrikins and you’re in the way!”

“Actually, this table is going to be a bit full, so I rather suggest you move Chloe because I don’t want Marinette to move.”

Chloe looked aghast. “Fine! Have it your way! Adrikins, we’ll talk later about your choice of friends.”

Alya sat down across Marinette. “So, it looks like you two were busy. I can go punch her if you want me too.”

Marinette fumed. “I can’t believe she thinks she’s some great person who’s entitled to everything she wants! Can’t she take a break from trying to destroy people’s lives! If there is one thing Hawkmoth is dependent on, it’s Chloe!”

Adrien put an arm around her shoulder. “Come on, she can be nice sometimes?” He winced a bit at the end, showing that even he couldn’t believe it.

Marinette huffed something in reply, but all Alya could focus on was the arm Marinette had pushed of her shoulders. Adrien had touched Marinette and she had casually shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Alya turned toward Nino. He nodded, his eyes wide. He had noticed.

——

For all four of them, the was similar enough. Adrien trying to flirt with Marinette, Marinette shrugging it off, Alya freaking out, and Nino sympathizing with her. Until school ended. Alya rushed out after the bell rang, dragging Nino along with her.

“We need to figure this out before I go insane!”

Nino nodded. “I don’t know what happened, but my dude doesn’t seem to be okay.”

The brainstormed. They headcanoned. They did everything. They thought of every idea possible. But nothing, absolutely nothing could possibly explain how this happened. Especially when Alya saw this.

Adrien had tried to kissed Marinette. That Alya can at least comprehend. But what Marinette did couldn’t compute with her brain at all. Marinette booped his nose and pushed him away. And the she motioned for him to follow her. And Adrien followed her like a lovesick puppy.

“That’s it I need to go take a nap.”

Nino shook his head. “Sorry baba, but that actually happened.”

And Alya fainted.

——

Bonus:

“Hey, Plagg, do you think she likes me?”

Plagg looked up from his Camembert with a sigh. Even though it was his idea, he was seriously regretting the identity reveal. He wanted the identity reveal to happen so the lovesickness would stop. Not get even worse. But this human was his chosen and he needed to help him. “I’m sure she does. All you have to do is wait.”

Later that night, Plagg called Tikki. “I can’t handle it anymore! Marinette this Ladybug that! It is torture!”

“I know! Marinette’s like, Adrien was just a small crush, and I don’t even like him anymore! I’m dying!”

Plagg grinned. “I have a plan. It will work.

—-

Extra Bonus:

Alya woke up the next morning positive everything from last night was a dream. But when she arrived at school, she nearly fainted again. Marinette was designing something and Adrien, well Adrien was practically snuggled against her side. But Alya definitely fainted when Adrien kissed the top of her forehead and Marinette said, “How many time have I told you to stop doing that?” 

Alya woke up at the hospital with a worried Marinette, Adrien, and Nino above her. “Mari, Adrien, are you two trying to kill me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the fact that this is long overdue, probably has many typos, and could be a bit confusing. If you see any mistakes, please point them out, I would be thankful for that. Also, please comment about if you liked this chapter or not, because I feel like I rushed it under stress. Also, sorry for the delay, school work got in the way (hey look, that rhymes) and it might be a bit ooc.

If Marinette knew, a dare, two posters, and a few balls of yarn would have led an identity reveal, she wouldn’t have accepted the terms in the first place. Or that’s what she had thought. But she did accept the terms. Why? She didn’t know. All she knew was that Chat was Adrien Agreste.

She could actually talk to him know, even before she knew, with minimal stuttering. And they were friends to say the least. Her crush wasn’t as ginormous, but was still there. Well, it was still ginormous, but it wasn’t a crush. It was love. Or what she was pretty sure love was, and if all the rom-coms she’s watched were right, then this was definitely love.

And the posters and picture were all gone. And the schedule. She realized it wasn’t something to do to a friend. Besides, she wasn’t obsessed. At least not anymore.

But back to the dare. And she couldn’t believe the cat tricked her into this, but the joke was on him, because she figured his identity first. It started at patrol a month ago.

—()—

Marinette looked at her partner. So far he had been quiet for all of patrol. Usually she thought she was klutzy, but the amount of times Chat had tripped over thin air was ridiculous. If it was her, if made sense, but Chat? “Chat, are you going to tell be what’s wrong or not?”

Chat finally looked at her. “I- nothing. It’s nothing.”

She glared at him. “You’ve been out of it all morning. And you love patrol. How is this nothing?!”  
He sighed. “I just- I feel- I- Ugh! It’s not about you, you don’t need to worry about it.”

There was nothing she wanted to do more than give her partner a hug. His voice sounded so lost and broken. It sounded like he was giving up. It sounded sad. And Chat was usually a happy guy. So seeing his like this? It made her feel lost. She went over and gave him a tight hug.

He froze. She squeezed him tighter. “Chat, you’re making me sad. If you’re not going to tell me because you don’t want me to be burdened by your problems, we’ll then you’ve failed. So just tell what bothering you because you’re my partner Chat, and as partners it’s our job to make sure we’re okay. And right now you’re not okay.”

He looked down at her. “I just- It’s my dad. I know I’ve already that my dad doesn’t really care for me like most dads do, but he cares. He has too. But… sometimes it gets lonely. And boring. And I know I have you, and my friends from school, and Plagg I guess, but sometimes it just gets lonely.”

Marinette sighed. Sometimes she wished she could just learn his identity to beat his father up. He was number three on her hit list. Not that she’d actually kill him of course. Just a very aggressive verbal smackdown. Chloe was first- No wait Hawkmoth. Early morning Akumas are way too much to deal with.

But Chat… There had to be a solution… “Hey Chat? You know our burner phones? How about every time you feel lonely, you give me a call? And I’ll meet you at our spot at the Eiffel Tower as soon as can with games or something fun to do and we stay there until one of us need to go back. Deal?”

Chat perked up a bit and finally leaned into the hug. “I’d like that.”

Marinette smiled. She was glad Chat was happy. Because it made her happy. Because she loved him. As a friend of course.

—()—-

Marinette laughed at how much of an idiot she was month ago. Of course she loved Chat. She just denied it because she also liked Adrien. Talk about mixed feelings. She just was so confused. Of course Tikki could read her thoughts on all of this.

“Marinette, it’s perfectly alright to be confused. You just learned about. I imagine he’ll be confused too.”

And then there was the first time he used the phone.

—()—-

“Of course I’ll come for the sleepover!” Marinette grinned. “Who else is coming?”

“Well just you and Nino,” Alya answered, “Adrien won’t be able to come. Again. Sometimes I just want to beat his father up. Sorry, I know he’s your favorite designer, but he deserves it.”

Marinette shook her head, recalling similar thoughts earlier. “I know. I do too sometimes. I like his designs, not personality.”

Alya laughed. “Thank goodness you agree! For a second I thought you would be blinded by his awesomeness for designing.”

Her cheeks turned pink as she glared at her friend. “I’m not oblivious.”

“Yes you are! To the fact that Adrien likes you back!”

Marinette’s cheeks went pinker. “He doesn’t! I’m just his friend. He doesn’t want anything more than that.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Right. And the sky is purple.”

—()—-

Of course she was oblivious. She didn’t know that any of the guys that had had a crush on her, had a crush on her until they mentioned it. And of course Adrien was in the same place as her, in love with two people at the same time. And they end up being one.

“Marinette, I think it helps you if you go through what happened these two weeks. It might lessen your shock.”  
Marinette thought so too. So back to the night of the sleepover.

—()—

Marinette had packed everything she needed for the sleepover. Clothes, games, toiletries, her sketchbook, everything. She was just about to leave when she heard her phone beep. Her burner phone.

'Can you come?'

She double checked the message. Out of all the times he wanted her to come, now? On the day she going to have a sleepover with Alya and Nino? She didn’t want to go… but at the same time, she did. It was Chat, her kitty. And he was lonely. And she  
wasn’t going to let her best friend be alone. She texted Alya.

'Sorry. Can’t make it. Papa and Maman want me to stay home today. Some sort of surprise.'

Alya’s reply was quick.

'It’s okay, we’ll miss you :’( '

Marinette chuckled. As if. They would probably be having fun together. And this might just be the push they need to start dating. She answered Chat.

'Don’t worry, I’ll be there in ten.'

Chat replied faster.

 

'Meowlous'

She smiled. Of course he would turn it into a pun.

Marinette unpacked most of the stuff out of her bag and added more games. She grinned. She and Chat were going to have a blast. She ran out downstairs and out the door, waving goodbye to her parents.

—()—

Little did she know how much that one game night would become a regular thing. But of course, Marinette, she didn’t know a lot of things that day. She definitely didn’t know Chat’s identity. Strangely she doesn’t regret it. In fact, she’s glad she does. There had been two more before she discovered his identity.

It definitely makes her relationship with Adrien and Chat easier, never mind that they are the same person. And it made her love her kitty more. Trust him more. She trusted him with her life before. But now… now she trusted him with her soul.

“See!” Tikki chirped, “Things are better. You don’t have to be so scared. You trust him!”

 

She trusted him… but it still made the transition difficult. She knew she trusted him. Loved him. But what was their relationship now? Friends? Lovers? She just figured his identity half an hour ago! How was she supposed to rest in peace?

Well back to game night. She could at least make sense of the small pieces before she makes sense of the big picture.

—-

After telling her parents she was heading to Alya’s house and transforming into Ladybug, it only took her ten minutes to make to their spot. She felt bad about not telling her parents the truth, but she couldn’t say, ‘Hey! I’m Ladybug and my partner Chat Noir is feeling sad so I’m just going to head to one of the highest spots on the Eiffel Tower via magical yo-yo, see you later!” because life doesn’t work that way. Unfortunately, this wasn’t the first time she’s lied to friends and family about her identity, but if it kept them safe, she’d lie on.

Chat was waiting for her when she reached.

“Hey M’Lady, glad to see you could keep me company.” He looked all happy, but she could she in his eyes that he was feeling sad.

She went over and hugged him. She really wasn’t going to limit the amount of touching her very affectionate cat needed if it meant keeping him happy. “Chat, I’m always there for you. What happened?”

His cat ears drooped. “Sorry for all the sad emotions, but my dad yet again stopped me from seeing my friends. And other than you, I have four friends, and one of them don’t even count, because she may be my oldest friend, but she isn’t a true friend. And one of them, my best friend… my father hates him. And the other two, those two are really close and don’t really hang out with us much. And I sort of kind of like one of them. And I’m alone. And today was one of the many days I get to hang out with all of them… and he said no.”

He looked so sad and mournful… “Well I’m sure they miss you. A lot. I would’ve. Especially the girl you have a crush on.”  
He smiled. “Shut up! But thanks. But I’m not interrupting anything for you, right?”

She gave him a sheepish smiled. “Well….”

He gave a look. “Bugaboo…”

“I did have a sleepover with my friends….”

“Ladybug!”

“... but one of them wasn’t able to make it, and I realized that would sort of me third wheel if I went so I decided not to?” The ending came out as more of a question than statement.

Chat was still looking at her as if he disapproved. “Ladybug, you should get to your friends. At least you can.” He sounded so bitter… Marinette realized he didn’t want her to leave, he just felt guilty about making miss out on her friends. Because he knew how it was to not be with them.

She looked at him sternly. “Chat. I am with a friend. My civilian friends don’t need me. In fact, I think those two secretly want alone time. But you need me. And I’m not leaving. Because I don’t leave friends when they need me. And I don’t give up on plans. And I’ve planned for us to have the most fun we’ve had in ages.”

Chat’s cat ears shot up with hope. “You really mean that?”

She nodded. “Be planned to stay the whole night.”

He grinned and hugged her. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! You’re the best!” She didn’t know you could jump up and down while hugging and still stay balanced, but Chat could.

She pushed him away, pretending she didn’t enjoy the contact.

—()—-

 

Pretending. Pretending he wasn’t her best friend. Pretending she didn’t like his puns. Pretending she didn’t love him. All of it was pretending.

Well at first, he wasn’t her best friend. It was Nino. And then Alya. And then… well him. And her puns grew on her. She didn’t like them at first, of course. But soon they grew on her. It was sort of a sign. If he said them bitterly, he was mad. If they were said with a smirk, he was happy. If he didn’t say them at all, he was sad. And if it was a sign to see if he was okay, she couldn’t possibly hate them. They were annoying most of the times, but endearing nonetheless.

And as for the fact of loving, well she didn’t know she had. The silly cat had somehow sneaked his way into her heart, and he didn’t seem like he was leaving so soon.

“Well at least your emotions aren’t as confusing!"

Keep it to Tikki to make everything positive. But she already knew that. Otherwise she wouldn’t have told Chat to do what she did.

—()—

They played many games throughout the night. Tag, Hide and Seek, I Spy(though Chat kept winning because of night vision), CandyLand, Monopoly, Rummy, Judgement, And so many more. But Chat was the one that suggested Truth or Dare. And she just shrugged. “Fine, but you know the boundaries.”

Chat nodded. “Of course, so Truth or Dare?”

She smiled. “Dare.”

“I dare you to make a competition to see if we know each other in real life.”

Her smiled disappeared. “Chat…”

“No! But here’s the thing, if we don’t know each other in real life, we’ll never find out.”

Marinette shook her head. “Like what?”

He shrugged. “Well, we’ll have two items to place in our rooms that are really unique. And even better, not many people go up to my room so it will be even harder! But if one of us find any or both of the items, than that person wins!”

Her eyes narrowed. “Just promise me you won’t start walking into random strangers houses after this.”

Chat’s eyes looked more shiny than usual, almost as if filled with hope. “I promise.”

She sighed. “Fine, but only because even if you do find out my identity, I trust you enough not to worry about it.”

He started bouncing up and down. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

“But…”

His ears drooped. “But?”

“But, there are some ground rules.”

“Which are?”

“So, first, each of us choose an item. For example, I choose a picture frame. One picture goes to you, another to me. And you choose, a, um, toaster. So-”

“Toaster?”

“I’m naming random things here, got it? Just follow along without any questions! I can’t believe I’m doing this!”

“No! Please go on! I’m not going to interrupt.” He did the ‘zipping your lips’ motion to show how serious he was.

“Ok, so as I was saying, if I chose picture frame and you chose toaster, you would have a toaster and picture frame in your room, and I would have a picture frame and toaster in my room. Got it? These items have to be ordinary, but unique. Sometimes that your friends wouldn’t find strange, but both of us will be able to recognize. And if you find out someone’s identity, you tell them with the mask on. Not without. Both of us are finding out for ourselves."

Chat nodded. “That works for me. So, we bring the items next patrol?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

He rested his head on her lap. “Can we sleep here? I don’t feel like going home.”

She nodded. “Sure, I can’t go home, so that works with me. You wanted to play truth or dare just for that reason, didn’t you?”

Chat purred. “Maybe. But you can’t blame me. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction will bring it back.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Of course you bring cats into this.”

She lied down right next to him. “Good night Chaton.”

“Good night M’Lady.” His voice was a sleepy mumble.

—-()—-

Marinette sighed. What should she wish? That she never knew? Because she does know. And she has to tell him today. At patrol. Because he doesn’t know her identity, and he doesn’t know she knows.

He doesn’t know the real reason why Marinette had a five second freak out at his house. He doesn’t know why Marinette could hardly look him in the eye while talking. He doesn’t know. And she was dying to tell him. Not just that she knew, but she wanted to tell him that it was her so badly… But she made the rules. She has to follow them. But it doesn’t mean she can’t speed up the process…

“Well, usually I’d say no, but it would only be fair if you pulled some strings.”

She looked at the fuschia and black yarn ladybug on her chaise. Well, it only seemed right that she gave a cat a ball of yarn and told him to make something out of it.

—()—

Marinette watched her partner show her a pictures of cats. No, cross that out, he was showing her cat memes that he printed out and made into posters. “And then see! Grumpy Cat! Aren’t they adorable! And grumpy!”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, which one is mine?”

He handed her the one filled with cute cat pictures. “I knew you wouldn’t like the memes so I found this on Amazon.”

Marinette did everything not to squeal. They were the most adorable cats she’d ever seen but she wasn’t going to give Chat the satisfaction of knowing that she was actually a cat person. “Ok, Chaton, I’ll put this up in my room. Here, this is my item.”

Chat picked at the ball of yarn in confusion. “Don’t get me wrong or anything, but what am I supposed to do with this? And how is it unique?”

She rolled her eyes. “Because, my best friend and I went to this place where we can dye our own yarn. I went back there to get these. I dyed them myself.”

His was neon green and black, evergreen where the two colors met. She showed him hers. One half of hers was a bright fuschia and the other black. “See? They are unique. My friends wouldn’t even notice if I had another yarn decoration lying about in my room. Make something with yours.”

Chat tossed the ball from one hand to another. “I’m not really good at… making things.”

Marinette shrugged. “Toss it around and make a mess. You seem pretty good at that.”

Chat apparently took offense to that statement. “Excuse you, but I’ll have you know I can be neat…. but only because my father requires it of me.”

She gave him a comforting smile. “How about this, when we discover each other’s identities, I’ll come over and together we’ll make a huge mess of your room.”

Chat smiled a blindingly hopeful smile. “Thanks. That means a lot.”

—()—

Of course, she should have realized that that was the exact same expression Adrien would where every time he had a photoshoot and wasn’t able to join us for whatever fun activity that was planned, or every time his father outright rejected him. They were so heartbreakingly similar… her heart broken every single time she thought about it. Too much in the span of 45 minutes.

She had always thought that Chat’s home life was so much more worse than Adrien’s because Adrien had always seemed slightly bother by it, while Chat just seemed to wilt. She should have realized that they were the same.  
All those little signs, she should have noticed. Should have seen the bigger picture. But she didn’t. Because she was so extremely clueless.

“Oh, Marinette, look on the good side. Know you know, you can help him on both sides of the mask, on either side of the mask.”

Marinette nodded. She had been helping Adrien as Marinette, and and Chat Noir as Ladybug. And now she could help and understand him more. She really wished he had told her earlier, if only to ease his pain. Because now, she felt so useless.

—()--

The next day at school, Adrien seemed pretty happy, although he wasn’t allowed to be at the sleepover. Or at least he was until Alya started on how fun of a time she and Nino had. “What about Marinette?”

Marinette shrugged. “I wasn’t able to come. We had a family night.” It was partially true, Chat was like family to her.

Unfortunately, that only seemed to make him feel worse. “Oh, well it’s nice that you guys had fun. My room was pretty fun. Not the best, but fun.”

Nino clapped him on the shoulder. “It’s okay man, sit down.”

She smiled at him. “If it makes you feel better, we can do something fun at lunch.”

He smiled at her, and Marinette nearly melted into a puddle of goo. “Thanks."

Class moved by really slow. Mrs. Mendeliev did not know how to make a class interesting, and was a bit to good at catching students that weren’t paying attention too. But, thankful, class finally ended and pretty much everybody rushed out in under five seconds. Marinette couldn’t blame people for nearly trampling her, she didn’t want to stay in there any longer either.

Marinette rushed to the cafeteria to find Adrien there. Alya and Nino still haven’t appeared. When Adrien saw her, he let out a sigh of relief. “For a second I thought I was going to be standing here forever.”

Marinette gave him a hug with one arm and said, “Trust me, we’re not going anywhere. Also, how much fun do you think Alya and Nino had last night?”

Adrien stared at her with wide eyes. “Don’t tell me you ditched them just because I wasn’t there.”

She shook her head. “No, but it was one of the reasons on why I wasn’t guilty in ditching them last night.”

Adrien sighed. “I really wish I was able to come, but I did have fun last night. I just wish I got to hang out with you guys more.”

She grinned. “Well, here’s your chance. Alya and Nino will be here soon. What do you want to do?”

He shrugged. “Anything. How about Ultra Mecha Strike?”

Nino chose that time to show up. “Hey man, what are we doing?”

Marinette grinned. “He decided to get his ass handed to him in Ultra Mecha Strike?”

They both looked at her shocked. “Hey, Mari, dude, since when did you cuss?”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “I’m Alya’s best friend. It would be shocking if I didn’t know anything.”

Adrien shrugged. “She has a point.”

“Who has a point?” Alya looked as if she was accusing someone of doing something, but didn’t know what.

Nino kissed her on the cheek. “Marinette cussed, you destroyed her innocence.”

She snorted. “Whatever innocence she had left. What are we doing?”

Marinette smiled wickedly. “UMS. How about UMS3 though, the upgrades and everything are way better.”

Adrien nodded. “She’s right. The whole thing just became better. Like the attacks and the attack power-”

Alya interrupted. “Yeah, we get it.”

“Why don’t we go to my house?” Marinette suggested.

Adrien nodded. “That would be fine-“

“Let’s go to my house. We got the best snacks. Sorry, girl, but my mom does make the best sandwiches.”

Marinette rolled her eyes at Alya. “You might have the best snacks, but we have the best treats. But sure, let’s go to your house.”

—()—

Marinette laughed. That day, he had been so close. So close to finding out. Alya saves her. She did say she was going to win this bet. She’s never lost to Chat- or Adrien- before, she isn’t about to lose know.

“Marinette, I think you’re feeling better if you’re thinking about the bet.”

Marinette agreed. She thinks she finally accepted it. After all, what was better than winning against both of the loves of your life that happen to be one person. But the bet… she was glad she won.

—()—

It’s been a week since the the first game day, and three days after the second. They were patrolling in silence when Chat suddenly said, “What if I found out your identity?”

She decided to humor him. “Well, I still haven’t found your out, there’s no way you already know mine.”

He scowled. “Hey! I bet I can find out first. It was my idea after all.”

“Uh huh. I was the one that set the rules, and developed pretty much everything, Chaton, there is no way you’re finding out first.”

He pouted. “I’m finding out first!”

She scoffed. “You sound like Chloe. And you know what, I’m taking you up on that bet!”

He grinned. “If I find out first, you and I go out on a date.”

She stared at him in disbelief. “You could have asked for anything, because I would have agreed, and you ask for a date?! Well it doesn’t matter because I’m winning. And if I find out first, no puns for a year.”

“A week.”

“Half a year.”

“Two weeks.”

“Three months.”

“A month.”

“Fine.”

They shook on it, and Chat smirked. “I’m winning that date.”

—()—

Marinette couldn’t help but to laugh. “He looked so confident. It’s going to break his poor kitty heart!”

Tikki beamed. “Finally! You’re talking! Do you know how hard it is to read your thoughts?”

She smiled sheepishly. “Sorry Tikki, it won’t happen again.”

“I know.”

“I think I’m finally used to the fact that Adrien and Chat are the same person, actually. In fact, it makes sense. How is Adrien not Chat?”

Tikki giggled. “Well you wouldn’t have found out if it weren’t for the group project.”

Right, another reason for this mess.

—()—

Marinette loved Mrs. Bustier’s class. Best literature class, literally. But Shakespeare? He wasn’t even French! But, of course, study him we must. Thankfully it was a group project. She was about to turn to Alya to partner up with when Mrs. Bustier said, “and I’ll be choosing the groups randomly from this glass jar with pieces of paper with your names on it.” She grabbed said jar as the whole class groaned in unison.

“Our first group is… Chloe.” Marinette was pretty sure that everyone except Sabrina crossed there fingers in hopes of not getting picked.

“Nathaniel.” Moment of pity for Nathaniel.

“And Sabrina.” No pity needed. The whole class sighed in relief, Marinette included. Even Adrien.

“Our second group will be… Alix.” Kim and Max looked tight with tension, the trio of friends hoping to be together.

 

“Kim.” Max was practically jumping in his seat, a sight that was definitely unusual for the cerebral boy.

“And… Max.” Kim and Alix whooped in joy while Max smiled smugly. “The chances were low, but it was definitely probable.”

“Quiet done. Group three will be a group of four, as will group four. The first member of group three is… Mylene.”

“Ivan.” The couple grinned at each other.

“Juleka.” You could hear Rose hop with suspense.

“And Rose.” Rose and Juleka hugged as they waved to their teammates. So far, the group seem rigged. There was no way everyone was happy so far with their teammates, well everyone except Nathaniel. But who could blame him? He and Sabrina will be doing all the work while Chloe does nothing but order them around.

“And since you four are the only people left, Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Marinette, the four of you are a group. Any questions?”  
Marinette smiled. The groups were definitely rigged. There was no way the class could possibly be so lucky. Nobody had any questions however, and Alya started to talk, completely disrupting her thoughts. “- so I was thinking Romeo and Juliet. Or Othello. Or Troilus and Cressida. They’re all romantic.”

Marinette shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

Nino took of his headphones. “I know nothing about Shakespeare so go for it babe.”

Adrien simply said. “There’s nothing romantic about Troilus and Cressida. It’s simply a sub-plot. I’d say Romeo and Juliet. Unless you want Othello, but I personally find it a bit too tragic.”

Alya nodded. “Yes, you’re right, but knowing Rose and Juleka, they’d go straight for that one.”

Marinette nodded along. “Then Othello.”

Adrien got out of his seat. “I’ll go tell Mrs. Bustier. How about we meet at my house to work on it this evening?”

They all said different things, but the response was the same, affirmative.

——

“I can’t believe Shakespeare brought us together after tearing up thousands of lovers apart!” Marinette laughed. “The irony! Though, he is still considered romantic.”

Tikki laughed. “Oh did you know that William was a Chat Noir? His mystery lady was a Ladybug.”

She gasped. “So you know who William Shakespeare’s mystery lady is? Tell me!”

Tikki shook her head, giggling. “Sorry Marinette, but that’s up for you humans to figure out.”

She fake pouted. “I can’t believe I’m right next to one of the only creatures who knows thousands of the answers to history’s mysteries, but won’t tell me!”

“Sorry! I can’t. But we’re talking about your life, not mine.”

Marinette sighed. “But my life after that was embarrassing.”

Tikki giggled. “It wasn’t embarrassing, I think you actually handled it pretty well.”

“Thanks Tikki.” Even if she didn’t, Tikki always did believe in her.

—()—

Marinette waved to Alya. “Hey Girl! Ready to head over to Adrien’s house?”

She nodded. “Yep, I’m all ready for this project.”

Alya grinned. “You know that’s not what I’m talking about.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “He doesn’t like me like that.”

“Right, and I’m Ladybug.”

She grinned. Alya frowned. “What?”

She shook her head. “Nothing. Let’s go.”

When they made it to the Agreste Mansion, Nino was already waiting. “Hey dudes, Natalie told me to wait outside because I’m early and Adrien is at a photoshoot.”

Marinette huffed. “I know it’s not Natalie’s fault, but that’s rude.”

Before Alya could add on to what she said, Adrien appeared from his limo. “Hey, guys, come on in!"

They all shrugged and followed him up to his room. When he opened the door, he turned around and smiled sheepishly. “Excuse, the mess, I haven’t had time to clean up.”

Inside, it looked liked somebody decided to vomit Ladybug merch. Ladybug- er, her face was everywhere. And her spots. “Umm…”

Alya gasped. “This is beautiful.” Marinette wasn’t sure, but there might have been tears in her eyes.

Nino grinned. “I told you he was one of Ladybug’s biggest fans.”

That’s when she saw the what decorated the ceiling. A bunch of yarn that criss-crossed together in what looked like a spiderweb. Or laser beams in spy movies. And it was black and neon green.

She whipped around, scanning the room. Mistaking her sudden movement as enthusiasm, Alya said, “It’s magnificent, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” She deadpanned, “It’s the most amazing thing ever.”

Adrien frowned. “Aren’t you a fan too.”

Alya answered for her. “She’s more of a Chat Noir fan.”

She spotted the cat meme poster and squeaked. “Yep, Chat Noir fan. Definitely.” And immediately wanted to bang her head on the nearest flat surface. Adrien was Chat and she just said she was a fan. She looked at him. Yep, he was blushing. Adrien was Chat and she had just inflated his ego. Marinette could just kill herself right now.

Wait. Chat was Adrien. Adrien was Chat. Oh god, she was doomed. Panicked, she said, “Did you see his ceiling?”

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Finally managing to convince herself to calm down for just until she left, she could stay calm. She looked at friends, who she realized were strangely quiet. “Um, hello?”

Alya looked at Adrien, “What have you done to your ceiling and how did you do it?”

Adrien winced under her gaze. “Ladders, and I was on a rebellious streak that lasted a few minutes. It can’t be that bad, is it?”

Nino nodded. “My man, usually I support you in whatever rebellious streak you go through, but this is…sucks, man. Sorry.”

Adrien turned toward her. “Marinette?”

She was about to say something like, ‘It’s unique’ or ‘Very artistic’, but she couldn’t even be nice to the horrible thing he did with the yarn she worked so to dye. “It’s the most hideous thing I’ve ever seen and you should be disappointed in yourself.”

Adrien gasped at her. “What?”

Marinette glared at him. “I am capable of being mean you know.”

Alya cackled. “Way to go, girl! You finally have a backbone!”

Nino chuckled. “She’s always had a backbone. Have you seen her with Chloe?”

Adrien jaw was slack. He whimpered. Taking pity on him, she said, “Well, you tried.”

He still looked pretty dejected. He looked like a kicked puppy. Similar to how Chat looked… she nearly facepalmed. Of course he looked like Chat! He was Chat!”

—()—

“Oh my gosh! That was so embarrassing!” Marinette groaned. “I jumped up five feet in the air every time he spoke! Talk about not freaking out!”

Tikki rubbed her cheek. “Don’t feel sad, Marinette, he probably didn’t notice it.”

“Yeah right,” she grumbled, “didn’t notice it.”

“Tikki, I still have to tell him I know, in a few minutes. But should I really pull some strings and hurry the process?”

“Marinette, it’s your choice, if you want to let him know naturally, that’s fine too.”

“I think I want him to find out naturally. Besides, it’s always good to keep him on his toes.”

“Well you have patrol-” Tikki was interrupted by the screaming coming from outside.

“Never mind patrol, we have an Akuma to fight. Tikki, spot on!”

A whole transformation sequence later, she was flying (yo-yoing?) out of her room and out into the rooftops of Paris. Her cat, came flying (batoning? Honestly, she had no idea) out of nowhere and said, “Seems to me we have a purrblem.”  
She rolled her eyes. “How long have you been here?”

Chat shrugged. “Not for long, I arrived a few seconds before you. But it seems that this Akuma likes to turn people into plants screaming-”

“I am Metamorphosis and I will rule the jungles!”

“-that.”

Marinette frowned. “I’m confused. Does it want to turn into a butterfly or rule plants?”

He shrugged. “Well, I suppose it gets points for creativity?”

She turned toward the Akuma and screamed, “HAWKMOTH! THAT IS THE MOST HIDEOUS NAME I’VE EVER HEARD AND YOU SHOULD BE DISAPPOINTED IN YOURSELF!”

Chat frowned. “I think I’ve- never mind. M’Lady, we have plants to plow.”

“That was really bad and could have been an even worse innuendo.”

“I try, M’Lady, I try.”

They started fighting the Akuma. He was a green version of the Horrificator, but only six feet. He wasn’t very coordinated, and you would’ve thought he would be easy to defeat. But unfortunately, and like Horrificator, his Akuma was hidden under chlorophyll-filled goo. And when Chat was trying land a hit he got thrown up in the air- and straight into his room. Adrien’s room. Marinette groaned. Knowing him, he probably ended up tangled in the yarn. “Sorry, Metamorphosis, I have to take care of him.”

Metamorphosis frowned. “I think I’m supposed to be yelling I’ll be taking your Miraculouses instead, but I understand what it’s like having a cat, I have a cute little kitten named Chyllilus.”

Marinette chuckled. Who knew she would get leniency from an Akuma because Chat was… well, a cat? Speaking of Chat… he did managed to get tangled in yarn. It gave her an idea. “Seriously Chaton? Crash landing into the Agreste Mansion? What were you thinking? I love you and all, but you seriously have to start stop getting into messes like this!” She gestured to the yarn all over him.

Chat gaped at her. She huffed frustrated. “What?! Is there something on my face?!”

“You love me?!” He blurted out. She clamped her hand over her mouth. And she looked at the yarn that entangled him. Dammit, she forgot that Adrien was Chat. And she also confessed to him. She nodded slowly.

He seemed to realize what she was seeing and growled in frustration. “Now out of the places! First this! Then you confess to me right after I finally get over you and start crushing on Marinette!”

“YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON MARINETTE???!!!” They both turned toward Alya, who magically appeared in the room.

“How did you get in her?” What? She was curious, also Chat was staring at Alya as if she’d grown a second head.

Alya frantically moved her hands in a way that made no sense. “Well I saw Chat being thrown here and then I saw you following him so I decided to follow you and I saw Chat stuck on Adrien’s horrid ceiling decorations that are probably the devil’s creation and then you are yelling at him and then you confess to him and he rejects you for my best friend!”

Marinette sighed. “Alya calm down. I’m sure me and Chat can handle this ourselves. You should probably call a friend or something to care of your Ladyblog gig. Also was that a livestream?”

Alya shook her head, stupefied. “No, I’ll delete that later. I’m calling Nino to take care of this.”

Alya left, shaking her head constantly as if she couldn’t believe what she just seen. She turned toward her partner. “Do you need help?”

Chat stared at her. “How are you ignoring everything that just happened right now and actually focus on the Akuma attack?”

She shrugged. “It’s called adrenaline and practice, Adrien. Also, do you need help?”

Chat groaned. “I lost the bet didn’t I?”

Marinette grinned. “And no more puns for a month. But, seriously, do you need help?”

“Right. Of course. I’m a bit tied up-“

“No puns, no wordplay.” She went over and tried to untangle him. It was a long process. “How did you manage to get yourself tangled up in this mess?”

He shrugged, which made it worse. “Honestly I have no idea. It literally just happened. You know, just curious, how did you did you get the Akuma to leave you alone?”

She sighed. “Chat, you’re a cat. And the Akuma has a cat. Therefore the Akuma and I can relate to the torture of having a cat.”

“I don’t know whether to be insulted or proud.”

“Proud, Chaton, you should be proud.”

“Can you help me get out?”

“I am.” She yanked at the yarn currently wrapped around Chat’s arms. In five minutes all the yarn was off, and she got off of the bookcase. “Ok, how did you end up at the side of your room farthest to the window.”

“As I said, M’Lady, I have no idea.”

They headed back out to fight the Akuma, Chat mumbling something about how insane she was. Honestly, she was still to shocked at this whole thing to fight, but thankful the lucky charm was a giant fan that blew away all the green goo. Chat cataclysm-ed (is that even a word?) the akumatized object, she purified the Akuma, threw the Lucky Charm up in the air, fist-bumped her partner, and ran away.

She detransformed and then promptly started screaming. “OH MY GOSH! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED! WHAT JUST HAPPENED BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED AND WHAT THE HECK WAS I THINKING TIKKI I CAN’T GO TO SCHOOL TOMORROW!!!!”

Tikki rubbed at her cheek. “It’s ok, Marinette, he still doesn’t know it’s you. Also, he likes both sides of you, isn’t that a good thing?”

“Yeah, that’s good, I’m fine, but it seems as if Chat has a type. I should really put him out of his misery, shouldn’t I?”  
Tikki nodded. “Yes, you should.”

——

For the first time since school started, Marinette was early. But it wasn’t like anyone noticed. Alya was staring at air, Adrien looked so nervous he looked was about to puke, and Nino, oblivious to Alya’s argument with herself and Adrien’s personal dilemma, was jamming to music. She went over and said, “I think we should finish the project at my house. We got most of the work done and my parents can provide snacks.”

Adrien turned toward both her and Alya in horror. And what he feared had happened.

“Chat Noir has a crush on you.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, pretending as if she didn’t believe her. “Right, and I’m Ladybug.”

She could feel Adrien sigh with relief, but ignored it. After all, she was Ladybug, and she did believe her. Marinette was hoping that the conversation was over but, Alya however persisted. “But I had it videotaped and he said it right after Ladybug confessed right in front of my eyes.”

“Alya, really, I know you want to fix me up with someone, but claiming Chat Moir as a crush on me?”

She huffed. “Fine, if you don’t believe me, well, don’t be shocked when he comes up to you with a bouquet of flowers and confess.”

“He won’t.”

Adrien, probably in distress because they were talking about him said, “Sure Marinette, your house sounds like a great idea. What do you say Nino?”

Nino looked up. “Huh? Oh, yeah, Mari’s house is fine.”

Marinette turned toward Alya. “So? My house?”

Alya sighed. “I give up on the previous conversation. And yes, I’ll be there for the famous Dupain-Cheng's cookies.”

——

Marinette couldn’t say she wasn’t nervous. She was definitely nervous. Adrien was going to find out her identity today, how could she not be nervous? In fact she was-

“Marinette! They’re here!”

“They can come up any time! Give Nino the snacks! I don’t trust Alya or Adrien not to finish them on the way up!”

“Got it, sweetheart!”

They all were up in five minutes, cookies intact. She sighed in relief. “For a second I thought you two wouldn’t leave me any.”  
Alya harrumphed. “I can’t believe you don’t trust me!”

Adrien pouted(the similarities between him and Chat practically glared at her, how had she not noticed before?). “What have I ever done to you?”

“You are sweet deprived, so nothing really, I just wanted some cookies.”

Nino put the cookies on her desk, right next to the fuschia and black ladybug. Adrien walked over to get some, accidentally knocking it over. Marinette nearly slammed her head on her wall. This identity thing was really getting on her nerves. She went over and picked it up. “Adrien, if you’re going to get cookies, at least don’t knock over my stuff.” She waved the ladybug for emphasis, and then set it on the table.

He just squinted at it, shrugged, and said, “Sorry, but the cookie was calling.”

But then, Alya (thank her) spotted the cat poster(pun not intended, she doesn’t pun) and said, “Hey, nice cat poster.”

Marinette smiled. “Thanks, I found the cats really cute and got it.”

Adrien finally saw the poster a gaped at it. “Seamstresses.”

“Excuse me?” Both her and Alya turned toward him.

Nino rolled his eyes. “That’s how he cusses. He finds seamstresses annoying.”

Marinette glared at Adrien. “Excuse me?”

Adrien’s eyes widen in panic and he put his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, you’re nice, it’s just most designers and seamstresses are really annoying.”

“Fine, I’ll let it go for once.”

He attempted to grin. “Also, nice cat poster, it’s meow-volus.”

“No puns in my house,” she said as a reminder of the bet he recently lost.

Nino sat down. “Dudes, let get this started. The faster we finish this, the more time for cookies.”

Alya joined him. “Finally, somebody understands me.”

—-

Marinette was worried. Even after Alya and Nino left, Adrien didn’t say anything. It wasn’t like she brought it up either but… she was hoping he would. Maybe he didn’t realize. After all, after the ‘seamstresses’ and the pun, he did nothing else to prove that he noticed. “Tikki, what do you think?”

Tikki shrugged. “Well, maybe he-”

There was a knock on her skylight. Maybe it was-? She opened it to find a very nervous Chat. Her heart soared. Chat smiled nervously. So to say he was practically nervous reincarnate was not a stretch. “Hey M’Lady, I thought you would want a visit?”

She grinned. “M’Lady? Forgive me if I’m wrong, but I thought the nickname was Princess, kitty.”

He grinned back and held out his hand so she could come outside. “No you aren’t, Princess.”

She grabbed his hand and got onto the balcony. “I never told you I’m glad it’s you, did I?”

Chat shook his head. “You didn’t Bugaboo, but thanks for letting me know. I’m glad it’s you too.”

He hugged and she hugged him back, enjoying the familiarity. He was the same cat, he was her cat, she just knew a little more about him.

At first the silence was nice, but it felt as if there should be something said. Something meaningful. Maybe she should finally tell him about her feelings… “I won the bet by the way.”

Chat smiled softly. “Yeah, you’re the bestest friend, you know that, right?”

Friend. He only thought of her as a friend. Of course, never mind that he had loved both sides of her, she was still his friend at the end. “I know. You are too Chat. You mean a lot to me.” More than he’d ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please kudo and comment if you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope poor Alya is okay.....


End file.
